Survivor: FEUDAL ERA
by Loki Kalicos and Okita
Summary: Mostly evil characters from a small range of animes, (Mainly Inuyasha) are forced to be survivors in th Feudal Era! Chapter 2: Teams set up!
1. Default Chapter

**_Survivor: FEUDAL ERA_**  
  
_A collaboration fic by Shishi and Junsui.  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING!! ..yet... Hold on... I' M POOR!!! NOO! Well... there's the disclaimer. Yupperz.**  
  
** Characters: Tsubaki, Sesshoumaru, Shishiwakamaru, Malik, Bakura (and Their Yamis), Jin, Touya, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku.  
**  
"That is enough, Kanna." Naraku says, smiling. "Kagura... go retrieve our 7 guests.

Kagura secretly rolls her eyes and flies away on her feather. "Are you sure this will work, Master Naraku?" Tsubaki asks, her Shiki-Gami slithering around her.

"You question me, Tsubaki?"

Naraku looks down at the Dark Miko from his baboon pelt. She shakes her head. "Of course not." "Good. Now Kanna... show us how Kagura is doing."

The albino girl moves her mirror, and there is Kagura with Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, both hogtied with apples in their mouths. Tsubaki raises an eyebrow.

"Now let's go to the Makai to get the two Shinobi and that crazy blue haired guy!" Kagura says, flying off with poor Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"Jin! Leave Shishiwakamaru ALONE!" Touya scolds Jin, who is holding youkai Shishi upside-down by his feet. Jin drops poor Shishi, who turns back into his usual self.

Kagura looks down at the 3. "Hmmm... I can get the Wind Master by bribing him... but the Ice Master and the bird-guy might be more difficult."

Not wanting to deal with them, she just grabs all 3 of them, and throws them next to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Touya and Shishi demand. Jin is waving to random demons. Kagura looks back at them.

"Just shut up and you'll live." Touya and Shishi stare at each other, shaking their heads. Kagura flies through the gate to the Ningenkai. Shishi had his head in a bucket, puking his guts out, Touya patting his back.

Jin had untied Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, and was talking to them very rapidly.

"The next victims are in there." Kagura says, landing in front of a school, pushing Shishiwakamaru out of the feather.

"Why me?" He asks. "I'm no Ningen... Send the Miko!"

Kikyo rolls her eyes. "They wouldn't let me in... Look at me. I have a freakin' bow and arrow! Plus, Jin has a HORN sticking out of his head, Touya is...BLUE," "Hey!" "Sorry. And let's see... Sesshoumaru has two swords attached to his belt, and Kagura has RED EYES. So GO!!!!!"

Shishi's eyes got huge. "Ok. What do they look like?"

"One has white hair and blue eyes, the other is very tan, purple eyes, and sand-colored hair."

Shishi walked into the school, muttering about how badly it smelled of humans. He walked into the lunch-room, looking at everyone. He finally found a table with the two people Kagura described, a blondie, 2 brunettes, and one kid with HUGE FUCKING HAIR.

Shishiwakamaru leaned towards the group, and looks at the next victims. "I believe you must come with me..." The pointy haired kid looks at Shishi.

"We don't even know you! Why should Bakura and Malik go with you?" Shishi smiles. 'That pointy haired kid is pissing me off.'

"You ningens are so CUTE! Annoying... but cute." Malik gives Shishi the evil eye. "Who are you calling a ningen?! You're one too!"

"Like Hell I am!" Shishi yells as his horns and teeth appear. He grabs the 2 poor boys and drags them by the hair.

"...Smoooooooooth." Touya says as Shishiwakamaru throws them into the feather.

"Oh yeah... Jin dumped out your bucket on some ningen women looking at us funny, and Touya cleaned it for you." Kagura says, throwing Shishi his bucket.

"Thank you." He says, sitting down. Once they take off, he resumes puking.

Once they were in the Makai, Jin's ears grow pointy and his smile widens.

"Jiiin... what are you—NO! JIN! GET BACK HERE! BAD JIN! PUT THE NINGENS BACK!!!" Touya yells as Jin grabs Malik and Bakura and flies around with them.

"Kami-sama help the Shinobi." Shishi says, shaking his head.

Malik, who is afraid Jin will drop him, is holding onto the Wind Master's chest. Bakura looks very green.

Right when they pass over the Inu-gumi, Bakura throws up, all over Kagome.

"YES! YES!" Kikyo yells and jumps up. "Take THAT, Kagome!" "HEY! No standing in the feather! Do you want me to drop you in the next river?!" "No, Kagura." "That's what I thought."  
  
**_That's Chapter 1! I'll get Chapter 2 up sometime before I die._**


	2. Teams Chosen

**_Survivor: FEUDAL ERA_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_By Loki_**  
  
"Welcome, everyone." Kagura says, landing in front of a mansion. Malik looks around. "Hmmm... dark and scary. I LIKE IT!" Bakura squeals. "It's creepy!" "Yup." Kikyo says, The Shinobi and Shishi nod. Sesshoumaru flips his hair.

"Sissies." He is soon attacked by everyone there.

Kagura takes them inside. "This is Lord Naraku's castle. Tsubaki, the priestess, and Lord Naraku will join you in the teams."

"TEAMS?!" They ask, lurching forward. "Yes. Teams. Why do you think I brought you here?" She says, lifting an eyebrow.

Suddenly two girls pop out of nowhere, almost giving Touya a heart attack. "HOLY SHIT!" he yells.

"I'm KANIKA!" One of the girls jumps. She was clearly Egyptian, complete with little eye designs. Then the other girl jumps.

"I'm KALICOS!" This girl looked a lot like the other, only her hair wasn't as long, her eyes were yellow, and she didn't have Kanika's eye designs.  
"WE'RE THE JUDGES!" Everyone sweatdrops. "We're doomed." Shishi whispers to Jin. Jin nods furiously. "Yup-yup!"

Kanika claps. "Ok. Time for the teams. Alrighteh. There are two teams. Team Pie, and Team Kitty." Kalicos cracks her knuckles. "On Team Pie: Malik, Bakura, Shishi, Kikyo. I will supervise. Team Pie, over here."

"And on Team Kitty: Sesshoumaru, Touya, Jin, Naraku, Tsubaki." Kanika says, waving for her team. "I will supervise. Team Kitty, over here."

_Loki: OK! Chapter 2 is done! Its short, but I don't care. Please tell me what you think! Is it stupid? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! ; Flames will go to a very hungry Okita._


End file.
